Un despertar tardìo
by NatsumeMiu
Summary: El día en que abandonaste tus sentimientos por mi,fue cuando me di cuenta de mi amor hacia lo espero que no sea demasiado tarde y vuelvas a mis brazos una vez mas.Te amo mi héroe amante del ramen.


Hola espero y les agrade hace tiempo que no escribía pero salio en un momento de inspiración,gracias a unas profesoras de mi universidad,es cortito pero disfrú historia la situe después de la cuarta guerra ninja,ya quqe el otro dia me pregunte que hubiera pasado si Sakura se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos por Naruto.

Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Un despertar ****tardío**

Hoy es otro día mas,en el que me encuentro extrañándote sobre todo a tu sonrisa.Y pensar que yo te aleje de mi lado-suspirando-.

Si solo hubiera escuchado los consejos de nuestros amigos y de mi maestra Tsunade,hoy estarías a mi lado con nuestra pequeña familia.

Me veo al espejo –peinándome-recordando ese día cuando rechace tu amor por un capricho a que estaba ciega por una obsesión de niña.

Ese día nos reuníamos el equipo 7 para recordar viejos tiempos,ya que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea,pero tu me pediste llegar más temprano porque me tenías algo que no hubiera sido tan tonta en ese entonces.

**Flash back**

**Naruto:** Hola Sakura dattebayo

**Sakura:** Hola Naruto para que querías verme antes ,no ves que me tenía que poner linda para Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: Bueno yo….

Sakura: Habla de una buena vez

**Naruto:** Sakura déjame ser el dueño de tu corazón,te…

**Sakura:** Callate!No te puedo aceptar,entiende de una buena vez quien quisiera a un monstruo como tu….Naruto discul…

**Naruto:** No te preocupes,ya no te molestare en un largo tiempo-rascándose la nuca-creo que se me olvido que tenía que ver a oba-chan nos vemos me disculpas con los chicos-se esfuma-

**Sakura: **Naruto perdóname-lo dijo al viento-

**Sasuke: **Que bonito espectáculo y todo por una obsesión estúpida

**Sai: **Te vas arrepentir

**Fin flash back**

Después de eso se fueron dejándome sola,que ilusa yo pensé que todo se arreglaría al día siguiente pero fui yo la sorprendida ya que la Hokage nos avisó que te habías ido de la aldea a una misión especial además que ese mismo día Sasuke nos presentó a Karin como su novia. Y fue ahí que me di cuenta de mis errores y como dijo Sai me arrepiento porque al que siempre fue a ti.

Días después la Hokage me mandó llamar, tenía una misión para mi pero yo la rechace y en mi lugar mando a Hinata.

-Terminándose de peinar-Ya han pasado 7 años y yo te sigo esperando para poder recuperar tu amor,todos han formado su familia te sorprenderías Ino se caso con Sai y tienen una hijo Inojin, además de que Sasuke se caso con Karin y tienen a una hija llamada yo te sigo siendo fiel mi ellos saben mi sentir.

Sale de su casa rumbo hacia el hospital pero en la calle se encuentra con Ino

**Ino: **Hola Sakura te andaba buscando,la Hokage quiere que todos nos reunamos en la torre Hokage,ya que tiene una noticia todos están allá con sus familias solo faltas tu

**Sakura: **Gracias,vá te esperan Sai e Inojin.

Llegando a la torre tocaste la puerta

**Tsunade: **Entren ,ya llegaron las únicas que faltaban

Entramos las dos y vi a todos reunidos,hasta Sasuke con Karin y Sarada estaban ahí.

**Tsunade: **Tengo una noticia al fin regreso,mi niño al fin volvió a su aldea,a su hogar

No lo podía creer al fin habías vuelto,ahora luchar por tu amor

**Tsunade: **Pueden entrar

**Naruto: **Hola a todos dattebayo los extrañe-con una niña en los brazos-

No lo puedo creer en realidad eres tú y no una alucinación ,estas todavía más guapo de lo que recordaba,pero quien es el niño parecido a ti que está detrás de ti y la niña que traes en tus brazos.

**Todos: **Naruto- abrazándolo uno por uno sus compañeros –

Pero no fue hasta que Sasuke al presentarte a su familia le pregunto que quien era la niña

**Naruto: **oh…es verdad-rascándose la nuca-déjenme presentarles a mi familia,ellos son mis hijos Bolt y Himawari.

Todos te felicitan pero a mi se me desgarro el corazón cuando alzaste tu mano y llamaste a otra persona para que entrara ,le tomaste la mano cariñosamente y con una mirada de amor como alguna vez me miraste a las palabras que despedazaron totalmente mi corazón y les presento a mi esposa Hinata.

Como no lo pensé y lo vi era obvio al aceptar ella la misión que la Hokage me había dado a mi y que yo iba a conquistar tu corazón sin darme cuenta le di la victoria sin siquiera haber peleado por ti ,fue la ganadora de tu corazón.

Te vez feliz, fingí lo mejor que pude,los abrace y les desee lo mejor ,todos se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada.

Después de un rato cada uno tomo diferente camino,por eso me encuentro ahora en la cima de las cabezas de los Hokages, quemando este trozo de papel donde están impregnados mis sentimientos que nunca te van a llegar.

Lamentablemente uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde-llorando viendo como se consume en cenizas su carta-

**Querido Naruto:**

Te deseo lo mejor amor mio,me olvidaste como yo te lo pedí aunque yo nunca te pueda olvidar,ya que tare me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por sé que nunca te llegara está cara ,se feliz por los dos con tu pequeña familia,yo seré la tía consentidora.

Porque aunque te amé más de lo que Hinata te ama te perdí y como dice el dicho si amas algo déjalo ir,por tu felicidad yo me conformare en ser solo tu amiga.

Te amo y te amare por siempre

**Sakura.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero sus comentarios ^w^Cuidense

Tambien me puedes hacer pedidos de las parejas que quieran,me pueden contactar en mi face o escribirlo en los comentarios


End file.
